Diana Sylva
Diana Sylva is currently the youngest Dark Mage in the Pandora Crown Guild. She is also one of the few members born inside the Guild itself. Bastien Mikaels recognizes her power yet deems her the weakest of his students. Appearence Diana is a very thin young woman with light green ankle length hair and bright blue, kind eyes. She has quite pale skin probably because she rarely sets foot outside of her guild despite being a huntswoman. Diana's attire consists of a pale blue top under a light brown leather jacket with a Pandora Crown guild mark in black covering the space between the shoulders on the back of the jacket. She also sports a pair of camoflage shorts turned up at the ends, the turn ups are beige. On her feet she wears shin high ranger style boots with pale blue laces? In her hand she always has a silver/pale long bow and on her back, tilted towards the left she has a silver quiver that holds no arrows. Personality Diana is an archetypal spoilt child, retaining many child-like traits such as quickly getting angry and sulking (usually done whenever her teammates make fun of her). She is very playful and always wants to play "games", she deems hunting a game of tag, which is her favorite game. She doesn't really know that her hunting games are wrong because she has never known any different. She also has an obsession for cute things. She is also a very sore loser and usually gets in a tantrum when she loses at anything. History Despite her parents not being known, Diana was born and raised in the Pandora Crown guild, she spent all day everyday playing with the younger members of the guild, sadly her games were not what they seemed and she would hunt her friends usually killing them by "tagging" them with her arrows. Bastien Mikaels deems her weak but decided to place her within the God Quartet because he recognizes her potential and her need for structure. She has litterally been raised by her comrades of the God Quartet, especially Persephone whom she deems a big sister. She has been training in a new form of tag with Ares ever since her joining the group. Synopsis Pandora War Arc Diana is seen along side the other members of the God Quartet at the briefing for the war held at the Pandora Crown HQ. She is seen being bored and doing everything but listening. Afterwards she accompanies the team to the Magic Council Building but she doesn't do anything while she is there. Magic and Abilities Roulette Arrow Magic:' Diana' uses her magic to materialize magical arrows out of the quiver on her back, each arrow can have different properties. She sees the random generating of her arrows as a game in itself. *'Roulette Arrow Selection': Diana activates this spell by reaching towards her quiver in order to get an arrow, the magical arrow generated is completely random. *'Dodgeball Arrow': A green magical arrow that has the power to rebound of any surface that is not flesh. She calls this her game of dodgeball. *'Hide'n'Seek Arrow': A blue magical arrow that has the power to appear and disappear, its position also changes at will. This is her game of hide and seek. *'Tag Arrow': A yellow arrow that electrocutes any target it hits, the longer it takes to hit the target the stronger the electricity. This is her "tag" game. *'Kiss Chase Arrow': A pair of two pink arrows that make the two targets that were hit become infatuated, this can work on humans as well as inanimate objets. Equipment Diana possesses an ornate silver/pale grey bow and quiver which seem to channel her natural magic power. Category:Dark Mage Category:Mage Category:Antagonist Category:Female